thinking always give the best ideas
by ColorM
Summary: Sometimes, Dez likes to think. Whether the thoughts are senseless, absurd, or silly—according to well, everyone—he knows that they aren't solely meaningless. Drabble series; R&R.
1. thinking always gives the best ideas

**AN:** I miss you all so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't write anything, but my computer broke down. I literally had to write this on my phone, yeah, weird, but I had to write something eventually. I know it's probably short and hopefully not OC, but I needed to write some Dally and this is like a cookie for Dally shippers out there.

I hope you like it!

* * *

**thinking always gives the best ideas**

Sometimes, Dez likes to think. Whether the thoughts are senseless, absurd, or silly—according to well, everyone—he knows that they aren't solely meaningless.

They're ideas, visions, often times designs of future success, that he knows very well could bring an amazing film one day. Yet, he can't bring himself to understand why he's recently been thinking of her. Her.

Ally.

The very friend who eyes him tiredly, when he brings up an idea that sounds completely silly to her ears. Yes, her—Ally Dawson!

Is something wrong with him? Has he totally lost his sense of imagination, creativity and most of all, mind?

She's not something to really think about.

Those big eyes, bright smile, and what he'd like to call: wobbly legs—aren't the big whoop. She's just Ally Dawson, and he'd hardly like to think she's movie worth, or even Dez material. She's just Ally. Simple, cute, wide-eyed Ally.

I mean, she does have nice hair, or well, she did—he prefers the whole, natural look she had before over these blonde curls—but, yeah, she had nice hair. And really great shampoo!

He just doesn't know where all these thoughts came from. She's just a girl. She isn't Mila Kunis, or Scarlett Johansson, both really pretty girls that Dez just heats up thinking about. She's just Ally. Ally Dawson.

Besides, he's pretty certain that Ally is not someone he should be thinking about anyway. Now that Austin sort of, kind of went out with her, and keeps playing the oh, so over-her guy. He knows he still likes her, so why is he thinking about her?

Does he like her?

Should he like her?

She's not that pretty, kind of decent in his eyes, maybe. . .cute?

But, really, she's not beautiful, physically speaking. She's just cute and he really has no idea why Dallas nor Austin like her. Honest.

. . .He just appreciates her for being Ally.

Sometimes, that's all the reason he needs just to find her cute, because she's Ally. She's silly—like him—and smart, capable, and caring when she needs to be. He figures that's what he likes about her.

She's not beautiful like other girls. She's just kind.

Dez likes her that way, kind and cute, similar to the most things he finds rare in girls. Girls are nearly always beautiful and perfect, well, the ones Austin spends his time with.

But, Ally, she has her flaws. She has her talents, her morals, and most of all, distinctions. You can't find a girl like her anywhere. Dez guesses that's why he should like her. And he assumes, that's why he does.

* * *

He kisses her on Friday.

She's mostly clueless and angry, shouting at him, but she doesn't _not_ like it. Her eyes go all soft like those of a puppy—cute, he'd like to say—and she settles on asking him why he kissed her.

He thinks for a moment, just like always, and asks himself why he did kiss her. Perhaps he thought she'd return the feelings? Or, maybe he liked her for so long and so much, that he kissed her?

Or. . .maybe he wanted to know if he really liked her? If kisses were shared because of love and affection and all that cliché stuff, perhaps he thought if he liked her, the kiss would have spurred something in him? And, _well_, it did.

It was nice and tingly, a little firework kind of set into his stomach, and he tells her that.

She just furrows her eyebrows.

Thinking, maybe, he doesn't know, but he remembers the silence in her expression and words afterward.

He honestly didn't mean to kiss her, Ally, his friend, his best friend's ex, or anything. He just wanted to know.

When he thinks, sometimes he just acts, and it usually happens when something just clicks.

But he's sorry, he tells her. He'll go on thinking about different movie ideas, and new music video plans. He's pretty genius at that, and much more patient at it too. Instead of just going in for the kill or the kiss. .he can try and move on.

It sort of sucks really, but he finds that even as meaningful as his thoughts are, they're also sometimes wrong. He can admit to that.

But, she tells him no.

She says no, and kisses him.

Soft, warm, swirls of butterflies fly in his stomach, sort of like a stomach somersault and she smiles at him.

He likes to think that maybe she thought about him before. Maybe, Ally wondered if she secretly liked Dez and never saw it coming?

Or maybe, sometimes, Ally also likes to think too.

* * *

**AN:** Constructive criticism is welcomed, just as always!


	2. thinking about flowers is for girls

**AN:** Honestly, I have no idea what these drabbles are about as of now. Just probable looks inside Dez' head and a chance to get the softie out of him, I guess. But anyway, I don't know if you guys have noticed, but this story is now a drabble series. So, yup.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**thinking about flowers is for girls**

He really wants to get Ally flowers.

He's not sure why, or even how, but he just does. The small part of reason and understanding in the tiny, little part of his brain—which is hardly existent—has become an unimportance to half of his actions and thoughts. And honestly, Dez has stopped caring for a while now.

His thoughts are different now. . .yeah, okay, Dez' thoughts were always different. But, they weren't, they weren't stupid, petty? Well, yeah—they were stupid—but they were stupid thoughts for himself, for ideas, for movies, for people, not for her. Not for Ally.

Girls were never a thought.

Comic books, jelly, pasta, and things like that, things he liked, were thoughts for himself.

Now, well now he's dreaming about flowers!

Red, blue, yellow, pink!—he'd bet Ally would like them all—are the story lines of his thoughts. All he can think about are flowers, and sometimes walks in the parks or holding hands with her or just being with her, when he's already with her.

It drives him insane.

And he's already pretty coo-coo, so this isn't good. . .at all.

He just wants to think straight for the first time. To think about his own selfish desires, to think about himself, but he guesses that's the unfortunate effect of love—. . .selflessness.

And, sometimes, he actually likes to think about her. He actually likes to hold her hand and ask her if she's okay. Just sometimes! Just because her smile lights up his day and you know, Dez has his blue Mondays and Tuesdays and Wednesdays and. .

He just can't admit it, but, he loves her.

He really loves Ally.

One of the most amazing girls in the world, and not because of her nice hair or her amazing shampoo, but because of her goofy dancing and the impotent need of helping others.

Her.

His mom was right.

He is or might just be lovestruck over her.

He might just want to give her the world. Or, he might actually find that he can give her the world, if he tries.

Dez has never made any promises so wide or so. .nearly impossible, but he finds that this isn't just a promise.

He literally wants to give her the world.

He's not too sure if he's okay with that, with such a grand and almost unrealistic thought running through his head. But, he's already lost all reasoning and common sense.

He's going to give her the world.

* * *

He tells her that the next time they see each other.

Admitting that those feelings and those thoughts—as unusual as they are coming from him—are words he can't not tell her. He can't shut up, for the first time.

She smiles.

She smiles and holds his hand, setting those wild sparks again in the pit of his stomach.

He's not too sure what this means, but he smiles back. He returns this affection, which is kind of ridiculous to do, but he finds that her smile, as sweet as it is, is also contagious.

Another reason as to why he likes her—she's contagious.

He'll buy her all the flowers in the world, in order to get sick from her again and find his self immune system full of her.

She's everything he's never wanted, yet everything he ever needs now.

He almost pukes at this.

Gosh, he's such a girl.

. . .But honestly, who cares? He's going to get her flowers, as much of a girl as he sounds, and he's going to hold her hand—if she wants to, of course.

Because he cares for her, a whole lot.

And Dez, has never, ever wanted to get flowers for anyone, and now suddenly, he wants to get her every flower out there—500,000 of them—just for her.

Just for Ally.

He's not too sure if this is what they truly call love or if this is just a feeling, but he likes her. . .he likes her a little too much.

And, probably since he's seen all those chick flicks and all those romantic movies, love—love doesn't seem so bad.

Love.

Huh, he never thought he'd say that.

Then again, he never thought he'd love Ally. Or anyone.

Yet, here he is, thinking about flowers and thinking about her.

And he finds that he'd rather think about her, then think about anything else.

* * *

**AN:** Constructive criticism or reviews are welcomed.


	3. thinking doesn't come for the reckless

**thinking doesn't come for the reckless**

Dez thinks he may be jealous.

He isn't sure if the symptoms or recent changes in his expression show it, but he's jealous.

There isn't much reason as to be, because as always reasoning is a lack in most of his thoughts, but he finds himself eyeing the guy next to Ally, like a hawk, and it scares him.

He knows he shouldn't be jealous.

But, that guy gives him a strange feeling and he doesn't like it, especially around Ally. And he knows that he lets his gut guide him into doing stupid things—particularly now—but he can't help to think that when he has a feeling in his gut, there's more to it.

He's never followed his gut and found the results to be meaningless.

Like, when he told Ally he loved her, or bought her a dozen roses only because he was thinking about her. She had kissed him for the first, and held his hand for the second, which were both awesome results, If he could say!

She's an awesome result. And he'd be a liar if he didn't say so.

So, why shouldn't he follow his gut?

Is it stupid to? Will Ally get mad if he does? Does it even matter? So what if he chooses to listen to his gut? He knows that Ally knows that he's the most reckless guy ever, and it's all thanks to the thing inside his chest or the gut in his stomach or abdomen or...where is a gut?

Basically, he knows himself, and he knows that Ally knows him, so why would it be any different if he did do it? If he followed that strange feeling in his gut?

He doesn't even remember the guy's name, or why he's here, but he doesn't like him one bit. He doesn't like the look he gives Ally or the way he touches and plays with her hair.

It's his hair to play with, not that strange—touchy feely—guy's.

Gosh, he _really_ hates that guy!

He's got that no-good smirk on his face, and it's really driving him insane. Especially since he can see the blush strain on Ally's face, and it's not thanks to the man's charming and manipulative ways, but it's the affection he's giving her.

Ally's an adorable mess when guys fiddle and touch her, even in the slightest way. People should definitely see when Dez fiddles with her hair or hands, she's all stutters and blushes from there.

But only he can do that, not him, not Mr. IthinkImsocharmingandsmart.

Dez is pretty sure Ally might even know what's going on, and might also even be getting a strange, uncomfortable feeling from this guy. Not just because he's flirting or flashing her a giant smirk.

But because he's creepy and weird and not her boyfriend!

Dez is her boyfriend.

And, if all this thinking has done him right, he's going to follow his gut and tell him to back off.

'Cause he's Dez, and that's _his_ girl.

* * *

It's honestly a surprise that the guy is gay.

He had no idea, and he guesses that's why the guy was so touchy-feely, most of them are—not all, but a small percent!—and the embarrassment that he feels is over the charts.

Ally tries not to chuckle, when she does see him stutter out an apology (he notices). And it's extremely insulting when she does, because he's already ashamed enough.

He can't help but worry about the men she nears herself with, since he really cares about her.

She's a small, adorable girl and he sometimes feels that she should be careful, not because she can't take care of herself, but because most guys are sneaky and manipulative—he should know since he's a guy—and only some one like Dez can see these things.

He really didn't mean to rudely judge the guy though, he seems kind of nice if someone wouldn't have yelled at him.

Yeah, he yelled at him. . _.oops._

Of course he doesn't regret it though, Ally gives him the smallest, weakest kiss on one of his redder cheeks and flashes him a smile.

His cheeks couldn't have turned any more purple after that, thanks to his previous blush and her amazing talent at making him act like a silly little boy.

But yeah, following his gut always comes with different surprises and obviously, embarrassing consequences, but he'd never really undo the action.

He likes to think those are his greatest moments, most courageous ones at it.

And, he's a reckless guy because of it.

But man, he really was jealous, so jealous over a guy who prefers guys, who knew?

Of course, Trish is _so_ going to tease him over this.

Who cares though? He got a free kiss from the beautiful girl in the world—more beautiful then Mila Kunis and Scarlett Johansson—and that's worth a teasing from both Trish and Austin.

Yeah, both.


	4. thinking doesn t mean you re a star

**AN:** This drabble is seriously too angst, so take this as a warning. Also, I notice there are quite a lot of fragments in this drabble, y´know grammar wise. It´s only because I thought they worked better as fragments, than complete sentences. It doesn´t impact as much in a complete sentence, so don´t bite me for that, kay? Haha, anyway, enjoy the update or at least try to.

* * *

**thinking you´re a star, doesn´t make you a star**

Dez thinks he wants to sing to Ally.

He wants to sing to her and go all wacky with stage lights. He wants to write the best song ever and then totally surprise her at just how good he is.

He wants to, but…he can´t—he doesn´t know how.

He doesn´t know how Austin can go on stage and totally sing his heart out. He doesn´t know how anyone could ever let their hearts rest on the palm of people´s hands. He doesn´t know how, and he thinks to himself, he´s too chicken to even find out.

He´s happier dancing in the middle of the crowd—shimmying and hip swinging—instead of standing on that stage and singing.

He´ll leave that to Austin.

He´ll leave it to the boy who was born a star. To the boy who was born to be everything he could be.

But him? _Hah_ no!

Dez was born to root for the boy who dreams. He was born to film the blonde on stage, the one who held the microphone as if it was meant for him. He was just born to watch his best friend shine.

He could never ever be the star.

And at some point in his life, he got used to that. He got used to watching and starring in awe. He got used to never ever stepping on the stage, because that was Austin´s thing.

Austin was the one who illuminated under the lights. Austin was the one with the skill set. The one who could play guitar, piano, violin or anything he felt like playing.

Dez would step aside and be a friend, letting the Star do all the _awe full_ things.

At some point, that´s who he had to be—_the friend_—the one who gets all the calls done, the one who reminds him of who he is when he´s lost himself. The friend who introduces him, the friend who yells at the person that even managed to do Austin any harm. The friend…

He can´t be the friend for Ally.

He _has_ to be the Star. It was okay and normal at first, being the friend and getting to protect the Star. But, it isn´t anymore, they´re eighteen and growing up, and eventually, he won´t have anyone to protect, anyone to make sure that they shine.

And, he can´t imagine his life like that. He can´t even let Ally go through that. She´s supposed to shine, she´s supposed to shine with the Star.

He´s not a Star, he´s the Friend.

This isn´t some sort of fairytale, where everyone gets what they want and everyone gets to be who they want and Happily Ever After. This is the real world, and in the real world, things suck. People don´t get what they want, people don´t get to be who they want.

If Dez can´t sing, and if Dez can´t shine, then maybe he shouldn´t be with Ally.

He hates thinking that way, particularly hates thinking in such a sour way, but it´s true. He´s not a Star, and he can handle not being a Star, because he´s been the Friend for almost all his life. It has its ups and downs, and he loves that he can make people feel so good about themselves.

But…it means that _if _he ever loves someone that shines, he can´t be with them.

It´s like breaking the laws of physics or breaking the balance. He can´t do that.

_And Ally_, she shines, she shines so bright that it sometimes hurts Dez ´eyes. Sometimes Dez thinks he can see her hanging in the sky, shining along with all the other stars, and it makes him smile. He can distinguish her so well, compared to most of the stars he´s seen, and it´s never been like that.

He´s never kissed a Star.

He´s never been in love with a Star.

He´s never gotten the chance to have a Star, call one of them his. It scares him, because he knows he can´t have her for long. He knows that he has to let her go, so she can shine.

And he does, he lets her go.

* * *

He doesn´t notice the way they shine so bright together, so well together, until they´re both singing on stage.

His eyes hurt, and the water from the overwhelming sight, starts to pour.

He starts to cry.

He thinks it´s from the fact that they look so good together. The way the spotlight doesn´t seem to do much justice.

But, in the very little back of his heart, he knows it´s not. He knows it´s most definitely not anywhere close to that, but he loves her. He loves her so much and she´s shining so bright in the middle of the stage. He wants to tell her that he´s proud. He wants to hug her again. He doesn´t though.

She doesn´t ask him too either.

She already knows. She already knows that he´s proud of her. She knows a Friend, when she sees a Friend.

And she starts to cry when she sees him again, not because he´s proud of her or because she misses him—as much as she actually does.

But, because his lights fading…and she hates herself for not telling him sooner.

He´s a Star.

A shining Star.

* * *

**AN**: I hope that didn´t sting as much as I thought it did. Next drabble will be more nice and fluffy, promise...or _at leas_t, I hope.


End file.
